Alone Again
Alone Again “Have you guessed the riddle yet?” the Hatter said, turning to Alice again. “No, I give it up,” Alice replied: “What’s the answer?” “I haven’t the slightest idea,” said the Hatter” --''Lewis Carol, Alice in Wonderland'' Prologue I woke up to screaming. There was fire, explosions, zombies, skeletons, and creepers. So many creepers. And then... It was all gone. Chapter 1: Inlaqueatus I was on a beach. It was cold on the beach, but I didn't mind. I needed to find my home, my friends, my family. But first, I needed shelter. I collected some wood and made tools. Torches. A pickaxe made of stone. I built my house. Then, it was night. I heard whispers. So many whispers. They were everywhere. They kept telling me things. And then, and then, ...I was hit with an arrow. In the chest. I was impaled. Falling. And falling. And falling. Falling... Chapter 2: Hic Iterum "Aaaaaaaaaaahh!!!" I screamed. I felt for my chest, the arrow- Was gone. I got up off my bed. It was day again. I walked outside. And saw... Me. Dead. Lying on the ground. With an arrow in His (My?) Chest. Then, the body faded, and disappeared. I went and got my equipment back from where my... Body was. I needed to be more careful at night. I was confused, no, terrified. The whispers-the arrow-falling-coming back-seeing my body- It was all too much. I went back to sleep. Chapter 3: Dormientibus This time, I woke up in a cold, dark room made of stone. There was one door that was also made of stone. When I tried to open it, It disappeared. I walked down a hallway lit with torches, to another door. I opened it also, and before me I saw I was on a floating stone building, with a path leading to a door that didn't seem to be connected to anything. Islands of stone, floating in the ether. A voice spoke in my head. "This is the end of all things. And the beginning." "Who are you?" I said. There was no answer. I walked to the door, and stepped through. Before I left, I saw 3 other doors. One was cloudy and bright, One was fiery and shadowy, one was dark, and speckled with stars. But I went through the first doorway, the one that looked familiar. There was something beyond the doorway, but-falling again. Falling and falling and falling- I woke up. Chapter 4: Descensus I woke up in my house, except for one difference. There was no door. I tried to break my way out, but it didn't act like wood. It didn't even scratch or dent. So I waited. And thought. And thought and thought and thought. I thought that maybe nothing was real. Maybe this was all a lie. Maybe this was a really long dream. I waited and thought for what seemed like months. I didn't get tired or hungry or thirsty. Eventually, I felt very tired, and fell asleep. I woke up in the Ether again. The voice spoke to me, "Do you really want to leave? Do you really want the pain, the suffering?" "Yes," I said. "I need to find my family" "Do you want your memory back?" The Voice said. "Then have it." And... I remembered. Did I really want to go back? ...Did I? Chapter 5: Consummabis I remember. They are gone. THEY ARE GONE!!! "VOICE!!!" "LET ME OUT!!!" "I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT!!!" But I Can't Leave. This place isn't real. That is why there is no exit. A Trap. I hear a voice. But it is a different voice. "The first voice you heard is malign. It knows you will be a powerful force against it. It tries to keep you here. It lied. You can leave if you wish." I can leave if I wish. But do I really want to? Do I? do I...? "No." Epilogue "-----" "H----" "H-ll-" "Hello? "Can you hear me?" "It's time to wake up." TO BE CONTINUED The sequel is here. Category:Alone Again canon Category:Destruction of Minecraftia group project Category:Stories Category:Minecraftia